Comida China para Llevar
by Zwoelf
Summary: "Todo es culpa de Ranma, y ahora hasta dice que hay un restaurante de comida china... ¡Enmedio del bosque! Tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso, un hambre atroz y un mal presentimiento."
1. Camarón que se duerme

**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
>Escribo sin intenciones de lucro, y con antojo de arroz con curry.<p>

* * *

><p>• •<p>

**COMIDA CHINA PARA LLEVAR**

**01.**  
><strong>Camarón que se duerme...<strong>

•

Cálido. Es cálido. Como la sensación tan placentera de sentir entre tus manos el vaso de bambú con el té Hojicha dentro, y la misma calidez del vaho de la bebida se escabulle dentro de tu nariz inundando tus pulmones y haciendo crecer tu sonrisa. Estoy enredada entre mis sabanas, suavecitas como algodones de azúcar de colores, reconfortantes como dulces de leche en las noches frías de feria y fuegos artificiales.

Suspiro. ¡Acabo de recordar lo que soñé!

El muy cretino de Ranma terminó gustoso los 125 platillos de curry que le preparé mientras viajábamos por la India sobre una tortuga gigante. La tortuga sólo me obedecía a mí, y si se lo ordenaba, podía lanzarle fuego a la bola de ofrecidas que siempre está detrás de mi tonto prometido. Nos seguían de cerca, por alguna razón Shampoo y Kodachi eran hermanas y Ukyo era su madre, y... qué bien huele. Huele como el omelet que preparé al final de mi sueño, firme y esponjocito, como el que suele hacer Kasumi. Espero algún día...  
>Un momento.<br>Kasumi...  
>Omelet...<br>¡De verdad huele a Omelet!

¿Qué horas son? Pateo las sábanas y caen al suelo luciendo como traslucidas hojuelas espolvoreadas de pescado seco. Le arrebato mi reloj despertador al escritorio.

¡Se habían olvidado de despertarme!

Hasta le dije expresamente a Kasumi ayer en la noche que me despertara si me llegaba a quedar dormida. Estuvimos jugando junto con Nabiki y Ranma un juego de mesa hasta que sólo él y yo quedamos en pie hasta las 3 de la mañana, cuando al fin gané y le di una patada en la cara porque me pedía la revancha en ese mismo momento... ya no me funcionaba ninguna neurona, y él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Nabiki fue la primera en irse a dormir, para sorpresa de todos, abandonó el juego diciendo que no era lo suyo, pero lo cierto es que no soportaba que no picáramos el anzuelo de sus chantajes. Evité a toda costa que Ranma hiciera algún trato con ella, no la dejaría ganar como otras tantas miles de veces, y Kasumi tiene una innata habilidad para nunca dejarse convencer por ella. Al final, sólo Ranma y yo estábamos despiertos, mirándonos con unos ojos inyectados de sangre y sueño. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que gané, pero lo hice, y ahora que lo pienso... tampoco recuerdo cómo llegué a mi habitación.

El caso es... ¡que nadie me despertó temprano!

No sé qué sientan los camarones a los que se lleva la corriente, pero puedo comprenderlos. Es tarde, muy tarde, se supone que partiríamos de viaje a un centro recreativo en las montañas a las siete de la mañana. ¡Sólo me quedan 15 minutos para prepararme!  
>Todavía tengo puesta la ropa del día anterior, qué desastre, parezco platillo recalentado, ni me he visto en el espejo y estoy segura que mi cabello es un conjunto extraño de algas deshidratadas, tiesas y desordenadas. Qué más da. Ranma debe estar en peores condiciones que yo. Debo ir a despertarlo para terminar rápido de hacer la maleta.<p>

•

Tengo tanta hambre. Tengo tantas ganas de un té. Todavía tengo tantas ganas de golpear a ese idiota por haberse comido mi parte del desayuno. ¡El omelet de mis sueños era real!, y él... ¡el tan poco hombre se comió la porción que era para mí! Sacó la excusa de que estaba todavía dormido cuando llegó a la mesa y que yo había sido "más lenta que un caracol hervido". En fin, lo único que desayuné fueron unos onigiri que Kasumi preparó para el viaje y no lograron aminorar los gruñidos que escapan de mi estómago. Estoy segura de que Ranma los ha escuchado, pero no ha dicho nada desde el golpe que le di cuando recién descubrí lo que había hecho antes de salir de casa.

No puedo creerlo. Kasumi preparó parte de mi maleta al constatar que no despertaría ni aunque me metieran a una olla con agua hirviendo, y me dejó dormir plácidamente más tiempo del necesario. ¿Cómo puedo enojarme con Kasumi? De verdad que estoy cansada, siento que le han aventado polvo picante a mis ojos, la cabeza me pesa más que una bola de boliche, y siento un abismo ácido en mi estómago.

Tía Nodoka fue quien tuvo la idea de este viaje hace una semana, cuando recién iniciaban las vacaciones de verano. Claro que, sólo la idea. Increíblemente a Nabiki le pareció algo bueno y empezó a planear. Kasumi se emocionó, tío Genma y papá empezaron a delirar con herederos y bodas... El maestro Happosai no se encontraba en casa, por suerte, y hasta hoy todavía está ausente. Ranma sólo gruñó ante la idea, pero no se opuso y hasta se mostró cooperativo. Tal vez porque era idea de su madre, después de todo, por más disparatado que fuera solía ponerse de su parte. Por decisión unánime -impulsados por Nabiki y sus negocios turbios- escogimos unas cabañas que se encuentran en el distrito de Nishitama, con aguas termales, cerca de la profundidad del bosque y de las cascadas de Hossawa. Ya habíamos visitado antes ese lugar cuando éramos niñas y ahora nos dirigíamos de nuevo a él, en una van rentada y conducida por mi padre. Tío Genma era el copiloto, tía Nodoka y Kasumi iban juntas, detrás de ellas estaba Nabiki y muchas de las maletas, y atrás, como si no quisieran vernos, íbamos Ranma y yo.

Ahí va de nuevo, otro gruñidito. Será mejor que cubra el estómago con mis brazos, así tal vez disminuya el sonido. De seguro Ranma se está riendo, el muy imbécil, pero lo veo de reojo y está tan callado… es increíble lo apuesto que parece cuando tiene esa bocota cerrada y esa seriedad en el rostro. ¿Estará molesto? Fue su culpa, si está enfadado por aquello, es un descarado.  
>No, no está enfadado. Se está quedando dormido. Los parpados caen pesados sobre sus ojos como una fina cortina de salsa de soya sobre el arroz, distribuyéndose el cansancio por todo su rostro y suavizando sus facciones, hasta que... su cabeza se deja caer y el mentón le queda pegado al cuello. Él durmió menos que yo. Cuando fui a despertarlo por la mañana, descubrí que ya estaba en pie, con su mochila de viaje lista y fresco como una lechuga, más no plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba. Supongo que tía Nodoka fue quien lo despertó, porque este hombre cuando duerme parece un atún muerto echado sobre la mesa.<p>

Los ojos azules de Ranma se abren y voltean a verme con el conocimiento de que lo observaba. Me atrapó, no puedo dejar de verlo, sería darle una victoria. Está cansado, ni siquiera se regodea por encontrarme con la vista encima de él y sus ojos parecen dos ajos juntos colgando de algún bloque de hielo en Jordania, tan fuera de lugar, con unas horribles marcas negras posadas debajo de ellos. Mi estómago gruñe de nuevo, él lo percibe y se ríe sin reírse. Me sonrojo, expectante de las burlas, se recarga en el asiento frente a él y su boca se abre para decir alguna tontería sin siquiera terminar de bostezar.

— Tengo hambre. ¿Podríamos parar en algún sitio?

Justamente unas palabras que no esperé escuchar. Lo que debería tener es vergüenza, no hambre, el muy cínico.

— Hijo, te comiste hast—

El filo de la katana de tía Nodoka le impide decir más a tío Genma, ahogando sus palabras en el acero mostrándose fuera de la funda.

— Eres un sinvergüenza, te comiste también mi parte del desayuno y todavía tienes el descaro de pedir que paremos a comer. — Le reclamo, él sólo voltea a verme con sus ojos cansados. — Por si estás ciego, ya estamos en las montañas, encontrar un dichoso "sitio para comer" sería un milagro a menos que nos desviemos a un pueblo.

— Nos queda sólo hora y media para llegar. — Informa mi padre, amablemente. Intenté que mi rostro no reflejara nada, pero una hora y media más y me quedaría sin estómago ni cabeza del dolor hueco que tengo en la panza. — ¿No puedes esperarte? Ya no podemos regresarnos, los pueblos en las montañas son muy escasos... y además, no sé donde están.

— Papá — Reclama Kasumi en tono molesto, recargándose en el asiento del conductor. — ¿No trajiste el mapa? — Papá sólo mueve la cabeza negativamente.

— ¿Hora y media?, ¿Tanto? — Al fin reacciona Ranma, leyéndome el pensamiento y haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño.

— Cómete unos onigiri. — Ofrece Nabiki, recargándose del lado de la ventana. — Akane debió dejarte alguno, y si no... Te vendo el mío por 1,500 yens.

— Olvídalo. Quiero algo con sabor a comida.

— No sería mala idea, Sr. Tendo. — Intentó convencer tía Nodoka a mi padre. — Un pequeño bocadillo en algún pueblo cercano y tal vez visitar el sanitario. — Gira hacia su espalda hacia donde estamos Ranma y yo. — ¿No te parece una buena idea, Akane?

Ah. No sé qué decir. Tengo hambre, pero aceptarlo abiertamente me incomoda, todavía estoy molesta con todos por traicionarme de esa forma en el desayuno, sin embargo, me gusta que tía Nodoka haya tomado el comentario cínico de Ranma y le diera la vuelta como a un okonomiyaki sobre la plancha hasta transformarlo en una petición que me beneficiaría. Me hace sentir mal rechazar su oferta, pero no pienso aceptar que el engreído se salga con la suya.

— Pienso que es mejor que avancemos lo más posible, después se nos hara más tarde.

Ya. Lo hice. El rostro de la mujer se entristece un poco.

— Pero Akane — Se dirige Kasumi hacia mí. — ¿No tienes hambre?, no has comido mucho.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con mamá. — Se mete Ranma sin darme oportunidad de hablar. — No dormí casi nada y el desayuno no fue suficiente... — Dice lastimero, sólo le falta echarse algo de agua encima para transformarse en mujer y rogar de manera exagerada. Su madre debería obligarlo a cometer sepukku de una vez.

— El pueblo más cercano nos desviaría en total una hora y media. — Nabiki tiene un mapa, ¿de dónde lo sacó? Dobla el papel con maestría y lo guarda dentro de su blusa. — 2,000 yens para decirte cuando desviarnos. Eso no garantiza que papá esté de acuerdo.

Escucho el gruñido de Ranma taladrarme en la cabeza, me duele tanto, juro que cada que veo hacia la ventana los árboles de los alrededores parecen brochetas de camarón en tempura, calientitos, espigaditos y crujientes, en espera de que estire mi brazo y tome unos cuantos, sólo unos cuantos... mi mano se mueve involuntariamente hacia el vidrio y me humedezco los labios con la lengua, al fin algo que llevarme a la boca... pero un codazo de mi cínico acompañante me regresa a la realidad.

— Comparto la opinión de Akane. — Mi padre al fin dice algo y está de acuerdo conmigo. — Entre más pronto lleguemos, mejor... además, tendría que pagar por saber dónde está el pueblo, ¿por qué tengo una hija tan desalmada? — Desde mi lugar alcanzo a verle las lágrimas... No tiene remedio.

— Papá, — Le regaña Kasumi de nuevo. — concéntrate en el camino o vamos a chocar.

— Oye viejo, — Ranma se dirige hacia tío Genma, quien ya no dijo nada después de la amenaza silenciosa de tía Nodoka. — ¿qué no había por aquí un restaurante de comida china?

— ¿Comida china? ¿En las montañas? — Le pregunto con sorpresa.

— ¿Aquí?, ¿Y cómo saben eso? — Pregunta Nabiki, incrédula, casi al mismo tiempo que yo.

— Recuerdo haberla visto en un viaje de entrenamiento, debemos estar cerca. — Nos responde, en vistas de que su padre parecía ya no querer decir palabra, después se dirige al mío. — Vamos, Sr. Tendo, una pequeña parada no le hará daño a nadie, además, ya me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentado, no quiero quedar sin gracia como Akane.

¿Cómo que no tengo trasero?, ¡Este bruto además de estúpido parece ciego! — ¿Qué estás dicién—

Tía Nodoka sale al rescate de su hijo al mismo tiempo que mi padre dice algo pero no escucho muy bien, porque Nabiki también está hablando mientras agita el mapa, y la voz de Kasumi también está ahí, y después la de Ranma, y, y, ¿en qué momento se ha convertido tío Genma en panda? Todo parece ir en cámara lenta, los sonidos se arrastran y sus voces suenan monstruosas. Kasumi estira su mano y es de un blanco suave y tierno como tofu de mercado, tiene un onigiri naranja por estar cubierto de miles de bolitas minúsculas y saladas de masago, y se lo está ofreciendo a alguien. El rostro de Nabiki se transforma en un delicioso helado tempura, cálido y resistente por fuera pero frío por dentro, tal y como es ella. En lugar de tía Nodoka unas doraditas croquetas Takoyaki de pulpo dicen algo que suena como a una pregunta, una pregunta que parece ser para mí y al lado mío un rollo primavera chun kun se mueve inquieto, danzando su trenza negra de un lado a otro como un pescado fuera del agua. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Una mochila explota. Montones de dulces de té macha, verdes y de fuerte olor a hojas frescas, salen despedidos por todas partes, y un pan de carne aparece de repente para sorpresa de todos; mi padre, un aterrado trozo de sushi nigiri con salmón y bigote negro, vira agresivamente el volante hacia un lado...

El tirón del giro del auto me hace chocar contra el rollo frito, escucho mis gritos junto con los de mi familia y siento que ni el agujero de mi estómago ni mi incontenible dolor de cabeza son tan malos como esa montaña de arroz con curry donde se enterrará el auto.

• •

_Continuará..._

•

* * *

><p><strong>Ordene en ventanilla.<strong>

Sí, quiero pollo gongbao, con ramen, algo de chop suey, y unos panes de carne rellenos con carne de cerdo y salsa agridulce extra y... eh? No estoy en el mostrador de un restaurante de comida china?, ¿no que era para llevar? Ah, sí. Estoy publicando esto. Ejem.

Bueno aquí voy otra vez, algo relajado y con tintes de comedia... espero que salga bien... Akane, digo, que ella salga bien de esto, porque tendrá una pequeña aventura en el nombre de la aventura y no de esas aventuras en las que generalmente la gente piensa cuando escucha "tuvo una aventura...".

**_¡Felices fiestas y días de recalentado!_**, todavía tengo tamales, oh f uck, son tantos, y están tan cerca, no como el restaurante japonés que me queda tan lejos y yo con ganas de curry.


	2. De buenas intenciones

**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
>Escribo sin intenciones de lucro, y harta del recalentado.<p>

* * *

><p>• •<p>

**COMIDA CHINA PARA LLEVAR**

**02.**  
><strong>De Buenas Intenciones...<strong>

•

— ¿Están todos bien? — Escucho la voz de papá preocupada. Algo me rodea, me tiene atrapada entre su pecho y sus brazos... Ah... Ranma... Reparo en los constantes latidos de su corazón y su aroma a cafetería. Se esfuerza de no moverse nada. ¿Por qué no te mueves, idiota? Alguien va a decir algo sobre nosotros, ve a ayudar a tu mamá, a mis hermanas, yo estoy bien. Debería alejarme, pero no quiero. Apenas abro los ojos y su cuerpo ya no está cubriéndome, está ahora al lado de su madre y sujetando al maestro Happosai, cuyos ojos parecen espirales rosas de pescado girando interminablemente, acentúan más el gigantesco chichón que tiene en la calva. Todo el vidrio frontal de la camioneta está cubierto por cosas que parecen ramen crudo, tiesas y amarillas, en medio se encuentra la señal de que algo se estrelló en el cristal. La cabeza del maestro, lo más seguro.

— ¡Anciano odioso!, ¡Casi nos mata! — Ranma zarandea al maestro, y el viejito sigue sin responder ni nada, está ido.

— Tía Nodoka y yo estamos bien, papá, Ranma también. — Mi hermana Kasumi responde, devolviéndome a la realidad. — ¿Akane, estás bien?, ¿Nabiki?

— Qué suerte que haya sido una montaña de paja y no algún arbol, habría sido un desastre. — Nabiki avienta algunas mochilas hacia el otro lado, por el choque había quedado debajo de ellas.

— Estoy bien, Kasumi. — Respondo después de unos segundos. Todos se veían bien, si acaso un poco aturdidos y asustados.

— ¡Todas mis pequeñas están bien!, pero ahora... ¡El maestro ha aparecido!, ¡Saotome, esto es una desgracia! — Papá llora sus ríos y sus mares... Kasumi intenta confortarlo, el tío Genma muy apenas levanta un cartel que no dice nada.

— Ranma, hijo, deberías estar con Akane. — Le pide tía Nodoka a mi estúpido prometido, tocando levemente uno de sus brazos. Ranma responde con algo, pero no ella no le hace caso y se acerca al asiento del copiloto a darle palmadas al gigantesco cuerpo peludo de tío Genma. — Querido, ¿Estás bien? Gracias a los dioses que estás como un Panda, el golpe no debió dolerte nada.

«Me dolió horrores.», dice el otro lado del cartel de hace un rato.

A veces tía Nodoka me sorprende con ese tipo de comentarios... obviamente, tío Genma se llevó un buen golpe. Sí, por torpe, se transformó en panda, no sé porqué, y el cinturón de seguridad no pudo abarcarlo.

— ¡Saotome!, ¡Saotome!, ¡Diga algo, no puede dejarme a mí este problema! — Papá le pide ayuda a tío Genma en ese estado... Suspiro. Me da algo de vergüenza verlo así.

— Papá, tío Gen—

— ¡Demonios! — Me interrumpe Nabiki, llevándose una mano dramáticamente a los ojos mientras que con la otra sostiene una calculadora. — Una reservación extra hecha a estas alturas costará todavía más que el cuarto privado de Ranma y Akane.

— ¿Cuál cuarto privado? — Decimos Ranma y yo al mismo tiempo. ¿Es verdad eso?, ¿Cómo se atreve?, ¡Mi propia hermana!

— ¡Nabiki!, ¡Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso! — Le reclamo, apoyando mis dos manos en el asiento donde se encuentra ella. ¡Es tan malvada!, ¡Es peor que comer carne de cerdo a media noche antes de dormir!

— Vamos, no fue idea mía, sólo fui una intermediaria. — No le creo a la inocencia de su voz, es una farsa. Ranma parece sacudirse el letargo, algo que ni siquiera logró hacer el golpe. Me prepararé para su aburrido intento de insultarme, el muy negado.

— ¡Yo no dormiré en el mismo cuarto que esta gorila! — Sí, lo suelta, como sabría que lo haría. Y yo, le responderé, como sabe que lo haré, no lo puedo dejar así.

— ¿Quién dijo que dejaría que lo hicieras? — Me levanto y me acerco a él, señalándolo duramente con la mano, no pierde ni pista de lo que hago. — ¡Un pervertido como tú debe dormirse afuera!

— Nabiki, no deberías bromear con algo así a estas alturas. — Kasumi habla muy quedamente, con intenciones de que no la escuche, pero logro hacerlo a pesar de los insultos que intercambiamos mi prometido y yo. Nabiki le responde. — Pero ya se nos fue el susto. A veces tiene su gracia.

La pelea termina con un derechazo directo al rostro de ese hombre tan desconsiderado. No sé cómo es que puedo querer a alguien que hasta se esfuerza en ser tan idiota. El mutismo de tía Nodoka me preocupa, su hijo está tirado con ojos de espárragos cruzados entre los asientos de mi padre y el tío Genma, y no me ha dicho nada. Volteo a verla, a un lado mío, y la noto mortificada.

— ¿Tía Nodoka?, ¿Le sucede algo? — Le pregunto, preocupada de verdad. ¿Me habré pasado esta vez?.. ¿Estará decepcionada de Ranma?.. Kasumi la toma de los brazos para sentarla de nuevo junto a ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, tía? — Le pregunta.

— No considero que sea bueno para Akane compartir cuarto con mi hijo antes del matrimonio... — Suelta tía Nodoka con las manos en el rostro y las retira rápidamente. — pero es tan varonil de parte de mi hijo, que no sé a qué conclusión llegar.

— ¡TÍA!  
>— ¡MAMÁ! — Gritamos Ranma y yo al mismo tiempo. ¡Qué rápido se repuso de mi golpe!<p>

Dioses, siento que debo estar más colorada que una cereza nadando en el jugo dulce del almíbar... ¡Cómo se puede poner a pensar cosas así en este momento!, pero me alegra saber que piensa también en mi bienestar... o reputación... ah, quizá no me alegre tanto. Ranma ya se ha puesto de pie, ignorándome, y ata con una soga -que no sé de dónde ha sacado- al maestro para evitar que haga algo al despertar.

— Akane, Ranma. Regresen a sus asientos, voy a darle en reversa para volver al camino. — Escucho decir a papá. Regreso a mi asiento al lado de la ventana y percibo la presencia de Ranma al lado mío hundiendo el cojín. Siento el movimiento del auto y el montón de paja se aleja de nosotros. Los árboles de nuevo salen a la vista y sólo unas cuantas hebras doradas quedan atoradas en el parabrisas. Mi prometido tiene cara de haberse comido una jarra llena de pepinillos ácidos. Su ojo izquierdo parece una grana, sobresale graciosa de su rostro y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos están más marcadas todavía. Escucho la risita burlona de Nabiki, aquí viene de nuevo con sus comentarios fuera de lugar...

— Vaya viaje, cuñadito. Todavía ni llegamos y Akane ya te ha dejado marcas de propiedad.

— Nabiki. — Le digo entre dientes.

— Feh. — Es el único sonido con el que responde él, cruzándose de brazos para ignorarnos mejor. Generalmente cierra los ojos cuando mi hermana lo molesta, pero no se le notan ni las pestañas.

— Creo que una parada en ese lugar de comida China no es una mala idea después de todo. Este susto me ha dado un poco de hambre. — Dice papá asomándose por la puerta, le entrega a tío Genma las ramas de paja que supongo habían quedado en el vidrio y el panda las avienta por la ventana, quejándose con otro de sus carteles. «Yo como comida china, no paja.» Papá lo ignora. — Saotome, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

Estamos unos segundos expectantes, esperando a que termine de escribir con el rotulador en la madera. «No me acuerdo.»

— No estamos lejos. — Aclara Ranma ante la ignorancia de su padre. — Debe ser por el sendero de la izquierda, está poco después de cruzar un pequeño puente de piedra... ¿Qué serán? Unos quince minutos, yo creo.

— ¿No será alguna sucursal del Neko Hanten? — Pregunta Kasumi sin malicia... o eso creo yo.

— ¿En medio del bosque? — Lo digo sin pensarlo, bueno, pensé que lo pensé pero lo dije, ah, ¡Todo iba tan bien! — ¿Tan lejos de su "Airen"? Lo dudo mucho.

— Empiezo a sospechar que te gustan las extranjeras chinas, Ranma. — Añade Nabiki.

— Para nada. — Dice Ranma, volteando hacia otra parte, lejos de mí, lo único que le veo es la hinchazón del golpe. Comida china en medio del bosque. Shampoo. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Es un descarado. Estamos tan lejos de las ofrecidas, no quisiera que se arruinara este viaje con sus locuras. ¿Es demasiado pedir? La idea de ir a ese restaurante chino tan misterioso no me gusta nada.

Mi estómago gruñe de nuevo, como queriendo dar su opinión.  
>¿Qué no podemos estar de acuerdo mi cuerpo y yo?<p>

•

Entre la obscuridad, las sensaciones empiezan a colarse en mi letargo.  
>Lo primero que percibo es un aroma a granos de café tostado cubiertos de chocolate oscuro. Me arremolino para disfrutar más el olor y entierro mi rostro en la suave seda que lo proporciona, es justamente mi aroma preferido en todo el mundo, por no decir la delicia que significa degustarlo, sintiéndolo derretirse en tu boca, o crujirlo entre tus dientes ante la impaciencia de inundarte de su fuerte sabor. Sonrío, sé que estoy sonriendo.<br>Lo segundo, es la comodidad sobre la que reposo, me siento igual de segura y protegida que un panecillo al vapor dentro de su cesta, cubierto por la manta que protege su calidez, con delicadeza, con expectación... de hecho, está tan cálido aquí que siento unas gotas tibias de sudor escurriendo de mi frente y en mi hombro, donde hay algo envolviéndolo.  
>Lo tercero, es que sólo siento una pierna. De alguna manera me acomodé sobre el asiento y no resultó ser tan cómodo como pensé. No, no. La comodidad sólo está en la parte que no es el asiento, de, ¿de dónde?, la van. Sí. ¿Dónde está durmiendo mi torso, entonces?<br>Lo cuarto es darme cuenta que la seda tan suave donde está mi rostro se mueve.  
>Y lo quinto es que soy una tonta.<br>¿En qué momento quedé dormida recargada en Ranma, y cuándo me pasó un brazo por el hombro para que me acomodara mejor junto a él? Me quedo inmóvil. ¿Estará dormido?, ¿dónde están los demás?

Abro los ojos, y no hay nadie más. Somos las únicas personas en el auto y desde donde estoy alcanzo a ver parte de una cabañita de madera vieja que tiene colgados algunos ornamentos chinos y simples. Debe ser el famoso restaurante que habían mencionado antes. Al girar un poco el rostro y despegar la nariz de la tela -impregnada del perfume natural de mi prometido-, empiezan a llegarme otro tipo de aromas más... comestibles. Vapor de arroz, aceite con carne sazonada, champiñones sofritos... Mi estómago se saborea y la saliva se me quiere salir de la boca.

¡Comida! ¡Al fin comida!

Pero... estoy tan cómoda... si Ranma no se ha dado enterado de que he despertado es porque está profundamente dormido, ni el olor de la comida ni mis movimientos lo perturban. Subo un poco la mirada, y sí, está bien dormido. Ya no tiene el ojo tan hinchado, tiene rastros morados del golpe y el desvelo de sus párpados sigue acentuado. Se ve terrible. También debo verme igual de terrible, tal vez por eso nos dejaron aquí abandonados.  
>No quisiera despertarlo, pero me muero de hambre. ¿Aguantaré cinco minutos más? Se ve tan dulce cuando duerme, suavizado, con la inocencia de un elote tierno. Ni siquiera ronca, su respiración es silenciosa. Me gusta estar así, me siento segura, envuelta en sus brazos e impregnándome de su aroma. Cuando nos separemos... ¿oleré a él? Nada me gustaría más... excepto... comer...<p>

Cinco minutos es demasiado tiempo. ¿Uno, entonces?

Siento que sumergen mi estómago en una freidora.

Creo que eso significa que ninguno.

Con todo el hambre de mi corazón, me separo lentamente de su pecho para evitar despertarlo. No parece darse ni cuenta, sigue tan tranquilo. Me es imposible dejar de apreciarlo. Es apuesto... no un adonis arrebatador y masculino como el novio falso de la "Lirio Blanco", pero Ranma tiene su encanto. Demasiado, para mi disgusto. Además... también es un estúpido egocéntrico socialmente inepto que nunca pierde una batalla, ni siquiera mi sentido común pudo contra él, así que aquí estoy, viéndolo dormir a escondidas, pensando en lo mucho que me atrae aunque él no sepa utilizar el lenguaje para lo que es. ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en que las palabras más horribles salgan de su boca? Su boca... Sus labios de espuma de fresa lucen entreabiertos, exhalando pequeñas dosis enmeladas de su aliento... y una idea de lo más perversa nada por mi mente como un escurridizo tallarín en el turbio mar del caldo miso. Me sonrojo violentamente, de golpe la temperatura de mi cuerpo equipara al agua hirviendo.

Ay no... ¿por qué tenía que verle los labios?

Estar... estar lidiando con Kuno durante tanto tiempo me ha convertido en una pervertida como él. Mejor despierto a este idiota, para evitar tentaciones y dejarme de imaginar la jugosidad de durazno que existe en el interior de su boca. Cuando nos besemos de nuevo... quiero que ambos estemos conscientes de lo que sucede.

• •

_Continuará..._

•

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ingredientes para escribir CCPL.<strong>_

_• 3 tazas de hambre_  
><em>• 5 cucharaditas de cansarme de escribir otras cosas más serias<em>  
><em>• Una pizca de sal<em>  
><em>• No, sal no, no me gusta la sal<em>  
><em>• Algo de decidia<em>  
><em>• Ausencia de tornillos<em>  
><em>• Que sea el día siguiente de un día feriado<em>

Sí. Tengo reunidos todos los ingredientes hoy... No era mi intención cortar el "capítulo" ahí (de hecho, no sé ni de dónde salió el fanservice), pero creo que seguir la tradición de "capítulos cortitos" no está mal. En el siguiente capítulo el aceite ya estará caliente para dar inicio a la aventura. Tal vez después junte los capítulos en uno solo, cuando ya haya terminado. O, tal vez, me de pereza y deje todo así.

Una vez, con hambre, me pareció gracioso que las cosas pudieran describirse con comida. Algo así como "El Perfume" de Süskind, pero con la sensación de hambre y no el hartazgo del olor a leche de cabra y queso añejo perdidos en las oleadas de tufo a pescado entre calles de mercado. No. No nació así este relato, sólo fue una idea libre. Este relato nació en un sueño que tuve, y sí, sí había comida china. Y como eso era parte importante, la idea libre ya no quiso ser tan libre y se unió al relato.

_**Anyca, April Starlight, Critikal, Lacriza y el afamado Guest; **_gracias por leer, comentar, seguir, y todo eso. Y también a todos los silenciosos, que los veo escondidos detrás de sus celulares, computadoras y tablets. Si ven algún horror horógrafiko no duden en decírmelo... que a veces se me escapan.

**_Siguen los días de recalentado!_** Buen inicio de año, espero que no haya comenzado con algunas uvas atorándose en algunas gargantas.


	3. Más vale ir bien comido

**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
>Escribo sin recibir ni un peso, y preguntándome qué llevaré mañana de lonche.<p>

* * *

><p>• •<p>

**COMIDA CHINA PARA LLEVAR**

**03.**  
><strong>Más Vale Ir Bien Comido...<strong>

•

El olor dulzoso de las salsas y el calor agradable de los fideos en el tazón me están volviendo loca. Suspiro, sí, el olor a comida -sin importar su estilo ni procedencia- es el olor más delicioso del mundo... sobre todo cuando te estás muriendo de hambre. De fondo hierve la plática de los pocos clientes y la voz de mi familia se pierde entre las campanillas del mostrador al tener un platillo listo para hincarle el diente. Parece que Ranma y yo nos estamos retando en terminar primero el plato de arroz frito con camarones, pero en verdad sólo estoy comiendo así de rápido porque ya quiero probar los fideos. No hay sentimiento más hermoso que sentirse pleno. Kasumi nos hizo el favor de pedir arroz frito y fideos tradicionales para nosotros aunque no estuviésemos aquí, así que cuando llegamos no sufrimos la tortura de ver a todos comer mientras esperábamos. Amo a mi hermana. Aunque toda mi atención en estos momentos esté en que el contenido de mi plato se deshaga en mi boca, la amo.

— Mhighah nahdah mhaf — Escucho la voz llena de comida de Ranma a mi lado, me parece increíble lo que quise hacer momentos antes de despertar a este engreído, ¡tan pocos modales que tiene! Me trago rápido lo que tengo en la boca para responderle, no soy tan maleducada como él.

— Cierra la boca cuando comas, Ranma, y hazlo más despacio. — Le regaño. — No son competencias. — Le escucho pasar la comida con dificultad. Entiendo que su padre suela quitársela siempre, pero este no es el caso. Ya casi todos han terminado de comer y nosotros apenas estamos comenzando, así que está seguro.

— Mira nada más... — Dice con voz más clara... así que eso significaba lo que había intentado decirme en su idioma cavernícola — La que quería llegar directo. ¿Dónde están tus modales, sabes que se mastica la comida?

— Claro que la mastico. — Gruño, a medio camino de probar los suculentos fideos... ¿Por qué siempre encuentra los peores momentos para desconcentrarme? — Tú eres el que se pasa todo como manguera sin disfrutar lo que come. — Procedo a seguir comiendo. ¡Están deliciosos!

— ¡Cómo me habla de mangueras el hoyo negro! — Lo ignoro. Estos son los mejores fideos que he probado en mi vida. — ¡No puedo permitir que hayas terminado el arroz antes que yo!

Apenas así se calla. Comiendo. No me importa quién acabe primero qué, de hecho, él ni debería tener tanta hambre. Pero bueno... qué importa, mi estomaguito ya está menos gruñón y le ha gustado todo lo que le he dado, hasta está más calmado. No siento tanta urgencia para deglutir, mis ojos al fin pueden despegarse del hipnotizante vaivén del vapor que exhala el caldo y empiezo a admirar la decoración del lugar. Los sonidos atragantados de Ranma pasan a formar parte del ambiente sencillo y austero, apenas 4 mesitas donde cabemos 4 personas en cada una... excepto la mesa a lado de nosotros frente a la minúscula ventana ya que ahí está sentada mi familia, todos apretados como sardinas enlatadas sólo para dejarnos a Ranma y a mí solos. Como si así mágicamente nos fuéramos a fusionar como dos clases de queso sobre una pizza... no saben cuánto me desesperan estos intentos tan infantiles de "tenernos juntos" por la fuerza.

Detrás de nuestra solitaria mesa de la esquina hay un pasillito que va a dar al sanitario. A un lado de éste se encuentra el mostrador y, oculta por una cortina roja, la cocina, de donde se escapan el calor y los aromas. En las otras dos mesas al lado derecho de la puerta tienen a más personas: tres mujeres jóvenes de lentes y cabello corto que comparten un mismo plato inmenso parecen pelear como gatos hambrientos por el mejor trozo de carne... ¿De dónde sale gente así? Al lado de su mesa están dos extranjeros toscos con cabello de espigas de trigo cayendo pesadamente sobre sus amplias espaldas y sus cuadradas mandíbulas.

Me es imposible no preguntarme de nuevo... ¿De dónde sale gente así? ¿Nos veremos nosotros igual de raros?

Volteo a ver a Ranma, o lo que alcanzo a ver de él ya que tiene empinado en la cara el tazón de fideos... supongo que es inútil preguntarme eso de la gente, estoy rodeada de personas igual de raras.

Intento concentrarme de nuevo en mi comida pero esos hombres se ven tan curiosos... están vestidos con chaquetas y pantalones de cuero negro, pegados a sus cuerpos como las redes en los jamones. Llevan también cuero con picos de metal en las muñecas. Lucen iguales a esos tipos rudos de película de occidente, de los que van estirados sobre motocicletas enormes e incómodas, y que siempre ofrecen un paseo heroico sobre sus ruidosas batidoras a las típicas mujeres que se cargan dos melones transgénicos en el pecho. Pecho. Eso me recuerda... ¿Dónde estará el maestro?

— Ranma. — Lo llamo sin verlo, debe tener la nariz metida en el tazón todavía. — Ranma. — No quería, pero volteo hacia donde está.

— ¿Mgmhe? — Me pregunta con ojos malhumorados y mejillas rebosantes, por sus labios se escurren indiscretas algunas gotas de caldo.

— Primero pásate eso, no quiero saludar a la comida de tu boca de nuevo. — Cierro los ojos y escucho en cámara lenta el fluir sonoro de cada fideo por su garganta. Dioses. ¿No puede hacerlo de forma más silenciosa?

— ¿Qué quieres? — Se escucha el clack del tazón sobre la mesa. Abro los ojos y su aspecto de ardilla desaparece, ahora me recuerda a una calaverita de azúcar, con las cuencas hundidas, ennegrecidos y la expresión taciturna.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el maestro? — Mi voz suena muy cansada. Ranma parece buscarse algo entre los dientes con la lengua.

— Ya ni lo recordaba. No tengo idea, no recuerdo haberlo visto en la camioneta... tal vez el viejo o tu padre lo aventaron por la ventana mientras dormíamos. Mucho mejor para nosotros. — Se levanta pesado de la silla y se estira un poco.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Escucho a mi voz preguntarle.

— ¿Eh? — Suena extrañado, pero rápidamente tuerce la sonrisa. — Voy a pedir otra cosa más. — Se palpa el estómago — Ese arroz y esos fideos fueron una broma para mi estómago. Que tú estés a dieta porque estés gorda no significa que yo deba limitarme — Esquiva con burla el cuenco vacío de mi arroz y se aleja.

Es un maldito. No estoy ni gorda ni a dieta, y aunque lo estuviera, qué le importa. Ya lo quiero ver a la edad de papá, no siempre disfrutará de las bondades de la juventud de no engordar - lo dicen tanto los adultos que debe ser verdad - De seguro parecerá una papa pelona como tío Genma.

Qué más da. Me termino los fideos, suspiro aliviada y mi cuerpo de mantequilla se funde aletargado y complacido en el respaldo de la silla. Ahora sólo resta una pequeña siesta hasta que lleguemos al hotel y mi estamina estará restaurada. O eso espero. Unas lagrimitas sazonadas con sal de mar escapan de mis ojos de la satisfacción de encontrarme con el estomago feliz cuando esucho la voz de papá.

— Akane, Ranma, ¿ya terminaron?, los estamos esperando.

— ¡¿Qué?!, — Pregunta Ranma atizado — ¡Pero eso no fue nada! — La queja de mi prometido me parece de lo más graciosa.

— Si vas a pedir algo más, ponlo para llevar, hijo. — Dice tía Nodoka mientras se levanta de la mesa junto con mi padre y Kasumi. — Nos adelantaremos, estaremos esperándolos en la camioneta. — Tío Genma y Nabiki les siguen, pero ésta me lanza una mirada curiosa antes de salir por la puerta. Tramará algo, la abusiva. Espero que no haya visto la posición tan comprometida que teníamos cuando dormíamos en la van... cuánto agradezco a los Dioses no darles el poder de leer la mente al ser humano, Nabiki lo explotaría de un millón de maneras.

Suspiro y me levanto también, el dolor de cabeza se ha ido y en su lugar mi estómago brinca de júbilo, como mis labios, sí, es hermoso sentirse pleno. Estaría de maravilla si los ojos no me pesaran más de cuatro kilos de camote.

Paso al lado de Ranma, sostiene el menú como si fuera el libro más preciado que tuviera en la vida.

— Te veo en la camioneta, 'kane. — Me habla aún dándome la espalda, ni siquiera con la lucidez de un cadáver sus instintos disminuyen. O tal vez me vio ponerme de pie y no me di cuenta.

— Está bien. — Le respondo. Cada vez me siento más cansada, la fatiga se está dando un festín con la poca energía que me queda. Cruzo la cortina de bambú y lo primero que veo son las motocicletas monstruosas de los extranjeros. ¿Y las mujeres de anteojos cómo llegaron ahí? No les vi los pechos, de seguro esos las trajeron, como lo supuse...

Papá, mis tíos y mis hermanas suben al auto mientras platican. No me interesa saber su tema de conversación, quiero sentarme y dormirme. Una hora y media más de viaje, seré un bulto de patatas sólo ocupando espacio. Ah, pero, ¿no es eso mucho tiempo?, y no fui al sanitario, me comporté como un lobo hambriento abalanzándose sobre la presa. Será mejor que aproveche, no vaya a ser que no pueda dormir con gusto por sentir alguna urgencia. Me recargo sobre la puerta deslizante y me asomo por la abertura.

— Ya regreso, no tardaré, debo ir al sanitario. — Hago un comunicado para todos.

— Está bien, Akane. — Me responde tía Nodoka — No tardes.

— ¿De verdad vas al sanitario o sólo quieres volver para estar más cerca de ya sabes quiénes? — La pregunta de Nabiki destila jarabe amargo de malicia.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Te vi, no les perdías la vista de encima a esos extranjeros. — ¡Así que eso era!, ¡Por eso me lanzó aquella mirada! No sé si sentirme aliviada, o mortificada, o...

— Qué estás tratando de decir. — Exclamo sin subir la voz. — Sólo los veía por raros, no intentes meter cizaña.

— ¿Y qué Ranma no es un raro también? — Contesta ella con otra pregunta.

— No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. — Digo alejándome de la puerta. ¡Esa Nabiki!, si no es Ranma, es ella. ¿Será tan divertido molestarme?

Cruzo de nuevo la cortinita de bambú. Ranma sigue en el mostrador con cara de berenjena. Sí que se están tardando con su pedido, ¿Qué demonios encargó? Se me queda viendo y su rostro me parece más aburrido y harto, su mirada me está reprochando en lugar de su boca. Sé que quiere saber.

— Voy al tocador. — Le anuncio al pasar junto a él, camino al pasillito de al lado.

— No te pregunté nada. — Se voltea como si no quisiera verme.

Es un idiota. Nabiki y él. Son unos idiotas. La puerta del baño es de una madera tan vieja y descuidada que luce como corteza de coco, no cede para nada, hasta parece que está cerrada del otro lado... Oh. Qué vergüenza. Olvidé tocar primero para saber si estaba ocupado... Lo hago, y nadie responde. Entonces sólo está dura. Jalo de nuevo, parece moverse, tengo que poner algo de fuerza para abrirla y otro poco para cerrarla. Dioses, está tan pequeño aquí, la gente hasta podría lavarse las manos mientras están sentados en el excusado. Bien. A lo que vienes, Akane. Al menos está limpio y no huele mal.

•

Uhm... La puerta no abre. ¿Se atoró el cerrojo? No puede ser. Giro la perilla varias veces, pero no pasa nada, se siente más floja que el palito de madera en una paleta que se va derritiendo.

— ¡Disculpen!, ¡La puerta del baño se atoró! — Grito. Escucho la voz de Ranma y no entiendo ninguna de sus palabras, el sonido está muy minimizado por lo grueso de la madera. Después de tocar la puerta durante un momento ya no se oye nada del otro lado, ¿qué no me oyeron?

— ¡RANMA! — Debe estar ahí. — ¡RANMA! — No me responde.

Me acompaña la gotera de la llave del lavabo, me va a volver loca, ¿ya cuanto tiempo tengo aquí?

— ¡DISCULPEN!, ¡NO PUEDO SALIR!

Nada.

No quería hacerlo, pero tendré que tumbar o forzar la puerta. Opto por forzarla, no quisiera que le cobraran a papá el costo de esta cosa... alguien debería tener cuidado y arreglar pronto esta cerradura. La giro con fuerza, una y otra vez. Me parece increíble que nadie se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí. La giro con más ahínco, se desprende como fruto de árbol y se abre.

¡Al fin!

Del otro lado una mano gigante y con vellos rubios sostiene la otra parte de la perilla. ¡Demonios, la rompí! Escondo los brazos con el pedazo de metal en mi espalda, y veo hacia arriba, porque es tan alto... es obvio que es uno de los hombres rubios con barbas de escoba, su cara parece que la trazaron con regla y sus ojos azules me observan admirados, como si no esperase que se rompiera la perilla... espero que no sea un pervertido.

— Con permiso. — Le digo tímidamente mientras me escabullo al lado suyo. Espero que Ranma no me haya visto... no dejará de molestarme en todas las vacaciones. Veo que ya no está en el mostrador, debieron de entregarle ya la orden. La mujer china me ve raro, como si me hubiera robado algo... ¡oh, la perilla! Todavía la tengo en la mano. Me acerco al mostrador y la acomodo sobre éste.

— Su perilla del baño estaba averiada y no tuve de otra más que romperla para salir. ¡Qué nadie me escuchaba! — La mujer bajita de mejillas de naranja me taladra con sus ojos almendrados como si me odiara.

— Perilla bien antes usted, no problema. Cubrir costo, favor.

— ¡Pero fue su culpa por no darle mantenimiento! estuve atorada dentro y nadie me ayudó. No tuve de otra. Deberían poner más atención.

— Costo, favor.

— ¡Antes no tumbé la puerta!, no cubriré nada, deberían poner al menos un aviso o algo.

— Costo, favor.

— Uff... espere un momento.

Tendré que ir por papá y arreglar este malentendido. No puede ser que estas cosas me pasen a mí, ¿qué nadie más fue al baño?

Salgo y... estoy más sola que un frijol. Veo las dos motocicletas negras de los vikingos esos y un pequeño auto viejo unos metros más adelante. No está la van. No está mi familia. No me esperaron.

¡Qué significa esto!.

Veo las marcas de la van sobre la tierra, me recuerdan a las veces en que he pasado el dedo por el betún de un pastel, a sus bordes las hierbas están aplastadas y puedo ver hasta las huellas de pisadas en el suelo más blando, ¡se fueron sin mí!

No puede ser.

Se fueron.

Me dejaron aquí.

¿Cómo es posible?

Escucho a mis espaldas una voz con marcado acento repitiendo sin cesar "costo, favor.", pero sólo forma parte del sonido ambiental.. Mi mente está en blanco. Esto no puede ser. ¿Si me voy corriendo los alcanzaré? No tengo ningún mapa... otra opción es esperar a que regresen, o marcar al hostal. Esto es tan estúpido, ¿de verdad está pasando? Debe ser una broma, de muy mal gusto. ¡Debió ser Nabiki!

Regreso y abro la cortinita lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza. Ahí está la mujer, con su delantal amarillo y su cabello recogido, repitiendo hasta el cansancio "costo, favor." Estoy sudando hielo.

— Escuche. Me ha dejado aquí mi familia. ¿Tiene algún mapa?, ¿Un teléfono?, ¿Un directorio?

— Costo, Favor, primero. ¿Pagará el costo? Dañado propiedad. Usted debe pagar la costo.

— ¿El costo? Bien. Bien. Está bien. Le pagaré "El Costo". ¿Cuánto sería?, ¡Necesito rápido un mapa!

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron más que un sartén lustrado en aceite.

— Seguir yo.

Y se fue, supongo que quiso decir que la siguiera, y eso hago. Cruzo la puerta cuando los vikingos pasan a un lado mío para dirigirse a sus motocicletas. ¡No! ¡No necesito un mapa! ¿Y si ellos me llevan? Nos desviamos a la izquierda, así que si van hacia esa dirección... ¡Alcanzaré a la camioneta! ¡Eso haré! La mujer está detrás del mostrador y está tomando algunas cosas. ¿Pero qué hace?, ¿No quería que le pagara? Será mejor no desperdiciar el tiempo, me doy la vuelta para salir y ya no están los extranjeros voluminosos. ¿Cómo es que se fueron tan rápido? Me sostengo del marco de la puerta, haciéndome la idea de que tendré que caminar después de todo. Volteo a la izquierda y ahí siguen las tres mujeres atacando otro plato inmenso de comida... qué asco. Ni siquiera yo con hambre comí con esa desesperación.

La encargada tiene un montón de cosas sobre el mostrador. Un peine muy usado, perfumes, una pala, un saco de dormir, algo de ropa... un momento, ¿Qué hace?

— Escúcheme. No tengo tiempo para juegos. ¡Dígame cuánto le pagaré!, ¡Necesito también un mapa!

— Un momento favor.

Está metiendo todas sus cosas en una mochila de viajero. Cada vez me siento más desesperada, esto es una inmensa estupidez. ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta que no estoy ahí? A ver, Akane. Piensa en esto. No. No puedo pensar. El dolor de cabeza está regresando y siento la ansiedad arañarme las costillas. Terminaré llorando del estrés.

— Listo. Usted cubrir costo ahora. Tome. — Me extiende una parte de su delantal, todavía puesto. ¡Quiere que la cubra!

— Dije que le pagaría, no que le reemplazaría. Tengo dinero, puedo pagar la cerradura, no es necesario ponerme a lavar platos ni nada.

— Seguir reglas. Usted aceptar cubrir costo. En ningún momento costo es dinero.

La agarraré a golpes. Hago fuerza en el puño, no pienso que sigan jugando conmigo.

— ¡Cómo que costo no es dinero!, ¡Cubriré el costo, pero con dinero!

— Aquí no ser así. Usted trabajar hasta cubrir costo.

Dioses, esto debe ser culpa de Nabiki. Ni siquiera me tardé tanto en el baño. No tengo ganas de discutir, creo que aceptaré, después de todo debo esperar a que regresen... o pueda encontrar yo misma el teléfono y el directorio.

— Está bien. Debo esperar de cualquier modo. ¡Pero no me quedaré ni un minuto más de lo debido cuando vengan por mí!

La mujer me sonríe con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Shampoo y me extiende de nuevo su delantal sin quitárselo. Lo tomo y me da un escalofrío, siento que he firmado un contrato con el diablo. La mujer se quita el delantal y me lo pone. Todavía tengo en la mano el pedazo de delantal que había tomado.

¿Qué demonios es esto?

La mujer china no tiene rasgos chinos. Parpadeo un montón de veces, hasta podría irme volando. Me tallo los ojos, y me arden todavía más de lo que hacían. ¿Por qué me doy cuenta hasta ahora que la "mujer china" del mostrador no era china, sino japonesa? De cabello largo, oscuro y no corto; de porte atlético y no común; de piel cremosa y no horneada... Esto debe ser parte de la broma. No puedo articular palabra, estoy impresionada. La chica me sonríe, me da una palmada en el hombro y se va dando brinquitos.

No me dijo qué es lo que se supone tengo que hacer. No ha hablado con la persona encargada, ni siquiera entró a la cocina a avisar... Tengo que hablar con quien esté a cargo. ¡Es una injusticia!, Debí pensarlo mejor antes de aceptar esto. Me siento estúpida.

Pasó hacia la parte trasera del mostrador y quedo frente a las cortinas rojas. El aire caliente me sopla en la cara y siento nauseas. Comí poco pero fue suficiente, no se me antoja ya nada más de comida. Despejo un poco la cortina con una mano y el aire a chuletas calientes se escapa volando, me va a dejar horrible el cabe-

¿Qué le pasó a mi cabello?

¿Cuándo me puse una cofia?

La jalo para quitármela, pero no puedo. ¡Parece que la tengo pegada!

Un espejo. Necesito un espejo.

Busco en los cajoncitos debajo de la caja registradora algo que me ayude a verme. Sólo hay papelitos, unos lápices, una revista de la farándula del siglo pasado, y... ¡Mis manos!, mi piel es diferente. Es... es amarillenta.

Corro al baño, la puerta áspera está totalmente abierta y se ve el espectáculo minúsculo del sanitario. Entro al cuartito apretado y me veo en el espejo.

La mujer china de facciones idénticas a quien me dio el delantal imita la expresión de sorpresa que estoy haciendo frente al espejo.

Y mi grito es el sonido agudo despedido por las ollas de presión.

• •

_Continuará..._

•

* * *

><p>Papa pelada. Cara de berenjena. Melones transgénicos.<p>

He estado ocupada, y cansada, y cansada, y ocupada. La verdad ya lo tenía escrito, intenté alargarlo un poco, a petición, y decidí cortarlo ahí. ¡Si parece que no tiene sentido, el siguiente capítulo todavía está más raro! Pero todo tiene una explicación... todo. Hasta porqué Ranma se comió el desayuno de Akane.

_**Critikal, Geral (aka Guest), marilole, Sav21samydeanspn, Aoi Frey, zabitamt1975, Anyca y April Starlight;**_ les agradezco los favoritos y los comentarios. La pereza no me gana, lo que me gana es el sueño haha, estoy aprovechando que en estos momentos el sueño está lejos de mí, porque después llega, y se apodera de mi consciencia. Me da satisfacción saber que se les hace una historia divertida, y que se apega a la personalidad de los personajes en el manga. Hahaha como Akane ya no tiene hambre, las descripciones serán un poco diferentes.

¡Hoy prepararé sopa con dashi! (dashi es un consomé japonés hecho con bonito seco [un pescado, así se llama, bonito, y está bonito.]) Para mi lonche en la oficina, esta crisis...


End file.
